


But All That's Dead, and Gone, and Passed Tonight

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I suck at endings sorry!, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, M/M, Protective Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Relationship Problems, Self Confidence Issues, Tags Are Hard, Writing is hard dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Title and Inspired by Taylor Swifts, Safe and SoundMarc has doubts about his relationship with Nathaniel, and they talk it over.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	But All That's Dead, and Gone, and Passed Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back with Rainbow Tomato!

Marc loved Nathaniel, he knew he did, but that didn't stop his thoughts and Insecurities about their relationship. He loved every single second he spent with Nath, but there was always a nagging voice in the back of his head. 

_What if he doesn't love you? What if he's just there to make fun of you?_

He had pushed the thoughts away for a while, but he knew that he couldn't have a repeat of Reverser or Evilustrater, or even worse.... something that caused permanent scars. So that's how Marc found himself lying up against Nathaniels chest, twisting his wrist in his hand. 

The two had been sharing each others company at the redheads house, cuddling and always touching. Either by hugging, or simple hand holding, they were always attached at the hip. 

Nathaniel noticed Marc's nervous tick and placed a hand on his wrist. The ravenette simply looked up and saw the happy, albeit worried, expression. He wanted to break down and cry right then and there for how raw Nath looked, but instead he curled up against his boyfriend. 

Nathaniel took it upon himself to start to rake his hands through the anxious ones hair, catching a few snags here and there. 

"What's wrong, Love? I can tell you're upset," the artist asked. Marc felt tears come to his eyes and the sincere voice that he had. 

"I-I... I was just thinking." 

"About what?" Marc just sighed. 

"Just the usual thoughts... I'm not good enough for you, your just gonna make fun of me in the end, stuff like that." 

Marc felt Nathaniel tense underneath him, most likely because of all of the emotional junk he just dumped on him. As he continued to play with Marc's hair, he began to talk. 

"Marc, I love you, I may not say that enough, but I mean it. I'm not here to make fun of you," the way Nathaniel spoke so clear and soft made a few tears fall down Marc's porcelain face, making his mascara run a little. 

Nath noticed and wiped his tears away with his thumb, making Marc look up in his eyes. 

"I've been teased before, and I know how much it hurts inside. It stings so much, and I never want you to go through that," Nathaniel said, meaning every single word. He leaned forward and kissed Marc on his cheek, the tears making the skin a little salty. 

A red blush bloomed across Marc's face and spread to the tips of his ears. He stuttered a little. 

"N-Nath you're awesome... and I really, really wanna trust you and I know you're not lying, but my anxiety keeps saying that you are." Nathaniel just smirked.

"Well, your anxiety can fuck it, and do you want to know why?" 

"Why?" 

And Nathaniel leaned forward and pressed his lips against Marc's. The kiss was brief, and a little clumsy, but it was still as sweet as sugar. 

Marc was left dumbfounded before something took over him. He shot up and turned around so he was facing Nathaniel once more, but in a more comfortable position for both of them. Before Nathaniel could even get out a yelp in surprise, the writer surged forward and locked there lips again with newfound confidence.

This time, the kiss was filled with love and was an unspoken reassurance. Nathaniel put his hands back in Marc's hair and the other put his hands on his shoulders. They pulled apart for a breath, their faces inches away from each other, and stared into each other's eyes. 

"Because I love you, and will keep loving you, through thick and thin, through summer and fall." Nathaniel put their foreheads together and whispered the last part. 

"I will never, ever, lie to you with something that big." Marc nodded and hugged his boyfriend, because yeah he will have self doubts and insecuritys about him and Nathaniel, but Nath will always be there to shoot them down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short!


End file.
